gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Marcelreise11
Meine Plattformen, Games und Sonstiges 250px|right|link=http://de.games-hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Hilfe_Wiki 250px|right|link=http://de.nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Nickelodeon_Wiki thumb|250px|Mein Neuzugang thumb|250px|Meine GTA's, die ich besitze Plattformen: PS2, PSP, GBA Spiele aus der GTA-Serie: GTA 1 (PC), GTA 2 (PC), GTA III (PS2), GTA Vice City (PS2), GTA San Andreas (PS2), GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2 und PSP), GTA Vice City Stories (PS2 und PSP) Sonstiges von GTA: *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (10.04.2010) GTA SA FAN Mogel-Spielstände: *'GTA Liberty City Stories:' PSP: 100% Spielstand *'GTA Vice City Stories:' PSP: 100% Spielstand Bald: *'15.05.10:' PlayStation 3 + Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *'24.05.10:' Grand Theft Auto IV (PS3) *'??.07.10:' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP) *'WICHTIG:' Die Daten der Spiele die unter "Bald" aufgelistet sind stehen nicht fest und können variieren. *'Updatedatum der Covers: am 15.05.10' Meine Spiele von Rockstar Games Außer der GTA-Serie besitze ich auch andere Spiele aus dem Hause Rockstar Games: *Midnight Club 2 (PS2) *Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (PSP) Meine Edit's 3.000 Bearbeitung war am 20.04.2010 um 19:38 Uhr beim Artikel Gib mir „Liberty“ 2.500 Bearbeitung war am 04.04.2010 um 14:30 Uhr beim Artikel Yardie-‘Party’ 2.000 Bearbeitung war am 23.03.2010 um 19:10 Uhr beim Artikel Schnell nachladen FAQ 1. Frage: Wie kamst du auf GTA? 1. Antwort: 2003 war ich mit meinem Bruder, bei seinem Freund. Wir spielten GTA III und fanden es gut. Wir durften es für 2 Monate behalten. Es war außerdem die PlayStation 2-Version. 2. Frage: Wie lange spielst du schon GTA? 2. Antwort: Ich spiele GTA schon seit 2003 also schon ca. 7 Jahre. 3. Frage: Wie lange kennst du GTA WIKI und wie bist du auf GTA WIKI gekommen? 3. Antwort: Ich kenne GTA WIKI schon seit Dezember 2008. Ich habe was für GTA gesucht. Dann bin ich durch ein Zufall von Google auf GTA WIKI gestoßen. Ich bin aber erst seit dem 16. Juli 2009 hier angemeldet. 4. Frage: Spielst du nur GTA? 4. Antwort: Ich spiele außer der GTA-Serie außerdem noch andere Serien z.B. "Need For Speed und Tony Hawk's". GTA-Serie Listen und Top 5 Meine Konsolen und GTA's Absolvierung von GTA-Spiele Top 5 ... ... der GTA-Spiele # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas # Grand Theft Auto IV # Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City ... der Missionen # Saint Mark's Bistro (SA) # No. 1 (IV) # Mr. Leone und sein Chauffeur (LCS) # Fall auf Knall (LCS) # End of the Line (SA) ... der Städte # Liberty City (IV) # Las Venturas (SA) # San Fierro (SA) # Los Santos (SA) # Liberty City (LCS) ... der Radiosender # Radio X (SA) # K-DST (SA) # K-Jah (LCS) # Radio Los Santos (SA) # Head Radio (LCS) ... der Fahrzeuge # Super GT (SA) # ZR-350 (SA) # FIB Buffalo (IV) # PCJ-600 (SA) # Banshee (III) ... der Protagonisten # Carl Johnson (SA) # Niko Bellic (IV) # Victor Vance (VCS) # Toni Cipriani (LCS) # Claude Speed (III) Lieblings... Screenshots thumb|350px|Catalina & Claude während der Mission [[Farewell, my Love...]] Screenshots aus GTA 1, GTA SA und GTA LCS. Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-48-12-98.jpg|GTA 1: Eine Fahrt in South Park Bild:Grand_Theft_Auto_2010-02-22_17-50-58-56.jpg|GTA 1: Spiel Beenden Bild:V8_ghost.jpg|GTA LCS: Der V8 Ghost (PSP) Bild:Diablo Stallion (PSP).jpg|GTA LCS: Der Diablo Stallion ist das fast seltene Auto (PSP) Es werden noch Bilder hinzugefügt, die mit einer Handy-Kamera aufgenommen wurden. Kategorie:Nutzer de